


The thirst for thickness

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cow Girl, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Happy Sex, Harem building, Kinky sex, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Adopted by the Arc's Emerald was determined to pay them back. By ridding their son as hard as possible and giving them as many grandchildren as possible! As she begins to slowly build Jaune the single thickest harem that was ever thought of...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	The thirst for thickness

"Jaune! Meet your new sister!" Juniper said as Jaune paused the three-year-old looked up from his coloring book as his mom walked into his room.

"Hah? I have a new sister?" Jaune asked not sure what to think. He already has seven of them. He did not need another sister but there was nothing for it.

_ If the stork wants to bring us more I guess that's a good thing? _ Jaune thought as his mother smiled and pulled something into the room. 

"Here we go now Jaune you and her are going to be sharing a room together from now on so I want you to be nice to her ok?"

"What? But I thought I was finally going to get my own room for once." Jaune pouted, narrowing his eyes. He did not mind having a new sister but giving up on his own room just when he had lost his old one to the twins was a bit grating to the three-year-old. 

"Jaune Arc! You will not be greedy to me young man! You know that we are always there to share things! Now you will be nice to your new sister or else you hear me!?" Juniper shouted using her most deadly mom glare as Jaune sighed.

"Fine, fine, I guess it can't be helped." The boy grumbled none too happy about having another sister take up space in his life as Juniper smiled.

"Good. Now come say hi to your new brother dear, I know he is not the best looking or the smartest but he is honest and you will learn to love him!" Juniper said moving to the side Jaune paused as a girl clung to her leg. She was small a bit smaller then he was with short green hair, bright crimson red eyes and-

"Mom! Her skin's all messed up! It's dirty!" Jaune said as the girl winced recoiling a bit into Juniper as she whimpered.

"I told you that I smelled." She said as Juniper glared daggers at her son.

"Jaune Arc! There is nothing wrong with her skin color! That is just how it is!"

"But it's not the same as ours."

"I... people can have different skin colors ok Jaune? That's fine and she's not dirt."

"Oh. Ok."

"Good! Now Emerald says hi to Jaune will you?" Juniper asked as she nodded as the small girl walked up to Jaune gulping as she inhaled sharply as the ghost of a voice left her mouth.

"H-hi... my name is Emerald."

"I'm Jaune."

"Good! Now that both of you have gotten to know each other! How about you show her all your toys Jaune! I'm sure that she would love to play with you!"

"What? But I don't have any girl toys mom! I only have toys for boys!"

"I- I don't mind toys for boys. I'll play with them." Emerald said, gulping as Jaune narrowed his eyes at her. 

"These toys are not meant for girls."

"Jaune you share with her!"

"But I don't have anything!"

"I don't want to hear that! Now I am going to make dinner you to get along!" Juniper said leaving the two to get to know each other as they paused, the wood creaked and groaned under them as Juniper strutted downstairs both children looked at the other neither knowing what to say as they stood in utter silence.

"I can sleep on the floor. If you want." Emerald said as she gulped she knew that she was just lucky to be adopted into a house as kind as this. She was not going to do anything to jeopardize this and toss her back onto the street.

She knew that it was bad enough that her new foster brother Jaune did not like her, why would he? She was stealing from him. She was stealing from him and taking his room away from him.

_ Nobody on the street likes to share so how can I expect him to want to share with me? _ Emerald shifted her weight on her back foot her dingy broken teal blue pajamas the only ones that she could have, for now, she hoped that her new family would get her some more but honestly just having food and a roof over her head was more than enough to make sure that she was happy in her life.

"What? But there is no bed on the floor. Where will you sleep?" Jaune asked the boy missing two of his top teeth making his words whistle a bit as he spoke as he put a finger in his mouth and began to suck.

"I... I'll sleep on the floor." Emerald said bluntly wanting to make sure that she was clearly being submissive in their relationship. She wanted to show him that she was clearly going to be on his side and willing to do whatever it took to please him.

"But... but that seems like it will hurt your back if it does."

"Trust me even the hardest part of this floor is softer than the city streets."

"The city streets? Why would you be sleeping on the city streets?" Jaune asked as Emerald winced.

"Because I didn't have a home?"

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well, you have one now so you don't have to worry about sleeping on the streets again ok?" The boy said as Emerald paused as her eyes went wide. 

"You... you are going to share your room with me?"

"Sure, I always shared it with the twins and while I want a room to myself I guess sharing with one person is better than sharing it with two people." Jaune shrugged as Emerald coughed.

"I... I see... thank you for doing that... but if I don't sleep on the floor where will I sleep then?"

"You can sleep in the bed with me. It will be easier if we both share a bed and we can also keep each other warm at night as well!" Jaune said smiling as Emerald gulped before nodding once.

"I... ok if you are sure about it... thank you," Emerald said as for once her future did not look so bleak. 

\----

"So tell me Emerald is Jaune treating you well?" Juniper asked her mom glare in full as Emerald nodded.

"I love him." 

"Hah! You see I told you they would get along!" Nicholas said laughing as his wife rolled her eyes her mom glare going from taking paint off metal to the butter melting level of heat. 

"Well, that is good to hear. Jaune, do you love emerald too?"

"She's ok. But I like my comics better." Jaune said as the small girl winced as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Idiot! That's not what a girl wants to hear you say!" Jade shouted as Jaune paused.

"But why would it matter what she wanted me to say? I just told her the truth and that's good right?"

"No, you idiot! It's not!"

"Hey! Mom! Jade called me an idiot!"

"That's enough you too! Jade apologizes to your brother!" 

"I'm sorry you are an idiot." She said the seven-year-old rolling her eyes as Jaune groaned.

"Hey! Mom!"

"Jade Arc!" 

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry Jaune."

"Good, now Jaune... while telling the truth is good! And you should do that you should also know how to be more... soft in how you speak. Like what would you do if Emerald asked you whether or not you thought she was cute?" Juniper asked setting her baby up for some easy brownie points.

"Eh!? Girls!? Cute!? No way! They are gross!"

"I'm gross?" Emerald frowned as Juniper's facepalmed.

_ The things I do for you _ . 

"No Jaune! Now say sorry!"

"Sorry for you being gross."

"It's ok I'll shower." 

"NO! I mean! Just eat your dinner! I made spaghetti today! So eat up!" Juniper said the food was served, it took a lot to feed a family of nine well now ten. Jaune and everyone began to devour the food as Emerald paused looking at the mountain of food placed before her.

"Um... Miss Arc?"

"Emerald just call me mom. That's all you need to do ok?"

"I... ok mom..." Emerald said blushing as Juniper smirked. 

"Yes, dear? What's the matter? Is the food cold? We can heat it up for you if you want."

"N-no! It's not that! I... can I eat it all?"

"What?"

"I... can I eat it all right now?"

"Why of course! You can even get seconds!"

"I can?!"

"Yes! Eat as much as you like dear this is your home and you need to eat well if you want to grow up big and strong!" Juniper said as Emerald took no time stabbing into her mountain of food before jamming it right into her mouth! Emerald devoured the food slamming it into her mouth as-

"Well she can eat, I'll give her that much." Jade shrugged as her newest sister went to work  _ scarfing _ down her food like a human garbage disposal. Easily sucking and slurping it down before she polished ber plate before anyone had even gotten a third of the way in before-

"Seconds! Please!" She added putting her plate forward as Juniper smiled at her.

"Well of course dear! Eat up! Have as much as you like!" Juniper said as her newest addition to her family devoured her plate. 

\----

"So we sleep here?" Emerald asked her new shiny blue pajamas were a perfect fit as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, we can sleep here for now. Mom said that we are going to get a new bed for you soon enough but we can share until then." The three-year-old boy yawned loudly as he rolled over. He had to admit as a sister Emerald was not that bad. She seemed nicer than his actual sisters and she actually  _ listened _ to him when he asked something. Instead of talking to him like he was an idiot or just ordering him around like he was a servant to them. 

"So we are going to be family? Like a real family? Like you will be my brother forever?" Emerald whispered her hands falling down to Jaune's shoulders as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I can be your brother as long as you want to. And we can even share some of my toys! I know I don't have any girl toys but if you don't mind some action figures then I can sure share with you." Jaune yawned again, his blue eyes falling down as he felt the wave of drowsiness run over him as he shifted in the small bed that led to both children having to cuddle up to have any legroom at all. 

"So when we get older, will you still be my brother?"

"I just said that I would."

"But what about your sisters?"

"They are all a bunch of jerks."

"Do you want to not have them around?"

"No. I love them." 

"But you said that they are all jerks?" 

"I did. But they are still my family. I can love them and still call them jerks." Jaune said, smiling a bit as Emerald frowned.

"That does not make a lot of sense." She said as Jaune stretched.

"You don't have to get it yet. You have not had a big family like this before have you?"

"I never had one."

"What? What about your parents?"

"I never met them."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't."

"But why not?"

"I never got the chance to meet them."

"Huh. That's not very nice, if I had a kid I would always be there for them. If you were my kid I would have been there for you."

"I wish that I was your kid," Emerald said as she gulped, pulling Jaune a bit closer to her. Making sure to cling as tightly to Jaune as possible as she felt her tiny heart beating out of her chest.

"I... goodnight Jaune. I love you."

"I like you Em. Good night." Jaune said closing his eyes as they slept.

\----

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I know that you know we  _ never _ teach them this at home! And you can be sure that there will be  _ strong _ consequences for their actions when we get back home!" Saphron said bowing her head as the principal of the local elementary school narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Arc, you do know that this is the  _ third _ time that your siblings have gotten into a fight this semester, correct? You know that they are not the best-behaved student's correct?" The elderly woman that looked like a cross between a grandma and an Ursa said her blue eyes narrowed as Saprhon bowed her head again.

"I'm sorry! We are so sorry and this will never happen again! Right?!"

"Right..." Two voices said as Saphron bowed, putting both of her hands on her sibling's heads making Jaune and Emerald bow to the teacher before letting them back up. 

"Well, then I am sure you do know that Jaune and Emerald are on their fifth incident this month, correct?"

"I know! I know! I am so sorry! This won't happen again! You are sorry right!?" 

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Emerald!"

"What? They were bullying Jaune. They had it coming." The eleven-year-old said grumbling as she looked down, not bothering to look the elder woman in her eyes as she narrowed them.

"They put glue in your brother's hair, yes. And instead of telling a teacher and just waiting for them to be punished and they  _ have _ been punished for that incident. You can rest assured we do not tolerate gullying many of them need stitches and they all have broken noses."

"Once again! We and that  _ include _ Emerald are very sorry ma'am! It won't happen again!"

"Sure you said that the last time as well."

"It won't! You have my word!"

"You said that the last three times as well."

"I'm sorry!"

"Either way they are both going to be punished.

"What did Jaune do!?"

"What  _ did _ I do?"

"You hit one in the back with a chair young man."

"But he was going to hit Em with it!"

"And she was beating the face of his friend so there. Now you are both suspended for five days weekends included starting now. I will see you next week." The woman said as Saprhon groaned.

"Ok thank you, Miss Stigler."

"It's Sigler."

"Ye's ma'am! Jaune! Emerald? Something you want to say?"

"Sorry." They both said as Saprhon took her siblings out of the office and after a short walk into the car and-

"Ok. Explain both of you."

"They put glue in Jaune's hair."

"And? Did you  _ break _ any bones?"

"No."

"Did you leave any lasting scars?"

"Not that I know."

"Jaune why did you not fight back?"

"I only did it to protect Em!" Jaune said as Saprhon groaned. 

"OH fine! You both are idiots but you are my idiot's let's get some ice cream then! To celebrate siblings united will never be divided!" SHe said as the two pre-teens gasped.

"YAY!" 

\-----

"Get off me."

"No."

"You are fat."

"No, I'm not you are weak."

"Em, I can't breathe with your ass on my chest," Jaune said as he looked into his scroll. It was literally hours before they went on the bullhead to Beacon but his damn sister was just being the same! 

"Em. Really. Get off. You can't be on me like this in Beacon. People are going to think that we are dating and not related."

"We are  _ not _ related. You do know that I am not your biological sister right?" Emerald asked as she shifted her weight on her brother and  _ not _ so secret crush Jaune. Or well not so secret to anyone that was not Jaune as she pushed her ass back into his face. Her wide toned ass was pushed right before him his eyes barely twitched as he looked up-

"You have a big ass. You should work out some more."

"Shut up. Boys like girls with a big ass." Em said her face was a bit red as she did her best to not rest her head on Jaune's crotch as he sighed.

"You do know that if the boys like girls with a big ass then you should have had a boyfriend by now."

"Hey! I just have not found a boy that I really like... you know?" Emerald said as she shook her ass again making sure that Jaune  _ had _ to stare right at her ass as she growled.

_ Come on! Why don't you notice it already!? Here you have a beautiful girl shaking her ass right in front of your face! And you can't do anything but talk about how I can't get dates!? How dense can you be!? _ Emerald thought as she hissed in her head. She knew that Jaune was dense but come on!

"But really get off you should get used to sleeping on your own once we are in Beacon you can't be in a bed with me you know?"

"Yes, I can."

"Em. We are both nineteen. You can' just  _ stay _ in my bed you know? That will make people think we are having sex and not just related.

_ Maybe we should start having sex then? _

"Well then if you won't push me off I will not get off."

"You know you are too heavy for me to push off."

"You mean you are weak."

"You are fat."

"You are weak."

"You are fat."

"You are weak."

"Stop flirting and get outside already! The car is packed now get out of here before I beat you all!" Saphron said shaking her head she would miss her youngest siblings but she did feel bad for Em.

_ Oh, Jaune, why do you have to be as dense as dad was? I thought we taught you better?  _ Saffron thought as she helped her siblings get dressed and saw them off. 

\-----

Emerald was  _ not _ a patient person.

"Are you sure you are ok? You did kind of...you know... blow up right?" Jaune asked the jail bait incarnate bane of Emerald's existence who should have just been struck by lightning and burned alive before her body turned to ash never to be seen or touched again by the rays of the sun nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just had to get my feet on the ground first you know?" Ruby asked, smiling as she put a hand on Jaune's arm.

_ Bitch do you want to lose that hand? _ Emerald thought narrowing her crimson eyes at the attacking and offending Rose as Ruby smiled.

"So you and Emerald? Was it our siblings?"

"Not by blood!" Emerald said, coughing loudly the girl wondering if she should use her semblance to make Ruby run into a pillar.

_ Better I'll make her walk off a cliff. That way I won't have to do it again. _ Em thought as Jaune sighed.

"Yes, Ruby she is  _ my _ sister. Even if we are not related by blood she is still just like a sister to me. She's just my sister ok?" Jaune said as he fully ignored the venomous glare that Emerald gave him from behind. 

"Oh, I know just the feeling! My big sister is just a half-sister! We have the same dad but different moms! She's great! You would love her if..." 

"If?"

"If she did not leave me alone before we could get going."

_ Even your own sister left you?! That should be your reason to go! Ska do! Scatter! Before I make you walk off a cliff or in front of a Grimm ok!? _ Emerald thought as she glared at Ruby her eyes boring holes into the back of her small head-

_ Look at her! She's far too thin! Jaune needs a real full woman to make him happy! I mean she is thicker than that Schnee girl. Poor thing looked like a pair of chopsticks dipped in ice! She has potential but she's got nothing on my ass! _ Emerald noted that while Ruby did have a developing ass it was  _ nothing _ compared to her own. 

She knew that every man and some women fantasize over it. She had heard them talking about her from behind, she knew what they wanted from her but she only had her sights set on one boy in particular. 

Emerald had been trying to get into her brother's pants since junior high. Ever since puberty hit her like a truck and Jaune was woken up half covered in blood as she thought she had been infected by the aliens from the second moon in the sky. 

_ That was such a bad movie. How was I ever scared about it? _ She thought as Ruby gasped.

"Oh! Show me your weapon! I have this!" Ruby said, pulling out a scythe!? Emerald paused. She had no idea how such a small girl could wield such a weapon that was somehow twice her size!

"It's a combat scythe that is mixed with a high impact sniper rifle! It also looks cool! It's called crescent Rose and it's like super cool!"

"Nice! I have this! Crocea Mors! It's a sword and Shield!"

"Cool! What does it do?" Ruby asked her eyes drooling as Jaune paused. 

"Ummm... it can cut things? And it can block things?"

"So... it's just a regular sword and shield?"

"I mean! It can do this!" Jaune pressed a button as the shield folded in on itself making it collapse into a small bit as Jaune smiled.

"It can get small like this! Cool huh?"

"I mean it is... but doesn't it still weigh the same exact amount even if smaller?"

"That's what we have been trying to tell him," Emerald said, somehow finding herself on Ruby's side of all things, as she froze.

_ The jailbait has some points. Even if she's trying to get every middle-aged man fired in the tri-county area. She still has a point. _

Emerald did wonder just how much Ruby was trying to end the career of every male teacher in the city. Her skirt was at least  _ two _ inches two short. Showing of her soft supple plump thighs that barely showed off her pale skin that radiated in the light.

Her ass while nowhere near as round plump or hell firm as her own was still there. Ruby's ass had the appeal of youth on its side though. It was the ass of a young girl, maybe a girl who was a bit  _ too _ young. That would attract all kinds of the wrong type of attention.

_ She's either the most innocent girl I have ever met. Or she is trying to get that sugar daddy or mommy paycheck to carry her through her time in Beacon. _ Emerald thought not sure which way Ruby swung.

_ It could be one or it could be both. Either way, it's not my concern, now will that bitch get off! _

"So do you want to be friends?" Ruby asked as Emerald had to hold back the urge to shoot her in the face.

_ Do not shoot the girl. Do not shoot the girl in front of Jaune Em. That is how you get expelled and kicked out. _

"Sure? I would love to be friends!"

_ Scratch that I am going to shoot my brother instead. _ Emerald thought as she glared at Jaune-

"Wait, Jaune do you know where we are?" Ruby asked as Em facepalmed.

"Great. Now we are lost."

"We are not lost! WE are just... just... ok I don't know where we are." Jaune admitted as Emerald narrowed her eyes at him.

"Great job bro. I am glad you are already trying to get a little girl alone away from the eyes of others." 

"What!? I'm not trying to do that!"

"What? Why would Jaune want to get me alone away from people?"

"Don't ass! Em just likes to make jokes right!?"

"The only joke is how dense you are."

"What!?"

"You heard me!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Guys! Fight later we are going to be late!" 

\-----

"Em. Get. Out. Of. My. Bag.  _ NOW." _ Jaune said as his sister refused.

"No. Don't want to."

"Em, you are making people look at us!"

"Then stop yelling."

"Get out of my sack!"

"I like your sack."

"PFF! You got one heck of a lover Jaune!"

"Yang! Please! She's just my sister!"

"I'm not leaving your bag."

"I'll throw you out!"

"Try it."

"I! Will you please go? You have your own bag."

"Don't want it."

"Then I'll get in it."

"I'll follow," Emerald said in her no-nonsense tone that told Jaune that she was not going to be budging from her movement. Emerald was wrapped around his chest pulling him close to her, not bothering to hide herself from him or anyone around that was staring at them.

"Emerald! You are just my sister! You can't just sleep in my bed all the time!"

"But I want to sleep with you," Emerald said again this time louder than before. Jaune narrowed his eyes at his clinging sister that just refused to take a hint!

_ Dammit! I just want to have a normal day in Beacon! This is my first day here! How am I going to get a girlfriend with you clinging all over me!? _

"Em look! If you keep doing this the other girls are going to see!"

"I hate to break it to you Jaune we already did!" The blonde joker Yang that reminded Jaune oh so much of his sisters said making him wince in frustration.

"Thank you, Yang! But I do not need comments from the peanut gallery!"

"Oh! WHo has peanuts?"

"No one Ruby, that's a figure of speech."

"A what?"

"Nothing just sit back and watch the show."

"What show?" 

"I... just be quiet and watch Jaune's sister cock block him," Yang said as Jaune felt her words pierce his soul! 

_ She said it! She knows! Emerald is trying to cock block me! But why!? What did I do to you dear sister!? I thought you loved me! Didn't I treat you well in our lives!? I let you share my bed and food and even my action figures! What did I do to warrant such betrayal!? _ Jaune thought as he glared at Emerald the sister was doing her best to act like some kind of giant sloth wrapping her arms around him making sure that he could not get away from her.

_ Jeeze! She is so tight! To make matters worse she really has no idea that she is a girl! _ Jaune thought as he blushed, as much as he did not want to admit it, Emerald was a  _ grown _ woman. Her breasts were sizable and they pushed against his chest making sure that her c cups were smashed on his front as Jaune had to fight the thoughts in his mind about her rubbing her crotch so dangerously close to his when they were alone.

_ She's acting like no one can see us! What if someone saw us!? If they saw us they would think that she is trying to seduce me! _ Jaune doing his best to look anywhere but the pouty green-skinned sister of his in all but blood as Ermald did her best to not stab him in his dumb neck!

_ Notice me, you, idiot! How much more obvious can I make this!? I am literally throwing myself at you! I am grinding on your crotch in public with my breasts pushed against you! In what universe or world is this me not trying to get in your pants! How many more ways can I saw I want to fuck you without blurting it out loud!?  _ Emerald thought her own cheeks growing a bright red as she flushed, even if she was not good at showing it she was putting on a show for everyone around her!

She did not want to be perved on by some rando for spank fodder! That shit was not going to fly!

_ I bet there are all kinds of guys that want me to get into their sleeping bag with them like this right now you know? _ Em glared as no sooner than she had thought that her worst fear came true. 

"Hey, there babe! If you want too you can climb into this sleeping bag! What do you say? Ditch the zero and  _ cum _ on a hero?" A tall boy with a buzz cut and a mace said as-

"If your dick is as small as your common sense then I don't think that I could even find it let alone cum on it," Emerald said as there was a collective  _ ohhh! _ From the kids around them as the boy blushed and looked away.

"HAH! Got em! That was a good one Em!" The harlot Yang said as Em paused it was a good one really. And Yang had not tried to make any moves on  _ her _ Jaune so maybe she was just judging her a bit too harshly because of her scheming loli jailbait sister that was trying to bankrupt the wallets of older men by purpose or accident?

_ Maybe she's not such a bad person after all? Maybe she is even a kindred spirit? _ Emerald thought as she smiled while Jaune sighed.

"What now? What is in that little head of yours now? Are you planning to beat someone up?"

"No just the opposite I was thinking that I might have just made a new friend," Emerald said as she licked her lips on Jaune's chest making her brother flush as Jaune pulled back his crotch to avoid any accidental  _ grinding _ on his pelvis and of course like she was attached to his hip she put her own pelvis down  _ closer _ to his own as he sighed.

_ What are you a damn dick magnet!? _ Jaune thought as he lost the fight and began to get cozy with his sister as his first night of Beacon began. 

\-----

"He is not single."

"Yes. Yes, I am-"

"Not that I care about that but just who the hell are you two?" A prissy girl with white hair asked as Jaune gulped.

"I am Jaune Arc! And this is my sister Emerald Arc! Hi, who are you?" Jaune asked as the girl glared her eyes had dislike in them, a good sign if you asked Emerald.

_ Good. This means that she will not try to steal him from me. A good thing no doubt. _ Emerald thought as she grinned. 

"We are students at Beacon."

"You don't say." The girl said with a bit too much attitude as Em narrowed her eyes.

_ Or maybe not. _

"And I am supposed to know you two because?" The girl said as Jaune gulped as she did a come hither motion with her fingers before she snapped them.

"Well? Chop, chop! Why should I bother knowing you?"

"Because it's how you make friends?" Jaune asked as she sighed.

"Very well, I suppose I can not be angry at you for just being friendly with me now can I Pyrrha?" Weiss said as the tall girl next to Jaune paused the six one amazon of a woman with crimson hair, green eyes, and the body of if you asked Emerald a sex goddess in bronze armor gulped.

"I... I don't know about that! Um hello! I am Pyrrha! Pyrrha Nikos!" Pyrrha said wincing in pain as-

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaune Arc."

"Emerald Arc. Hi." Emerald said not extending her hand as she saw the Pyrrha girl cock her head.

"Um-"

"Do you two  _ not _ know who she is?" The other girl asked as Jaune and Em blinked. 

"Um no? Should I?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha coughed.

"Weiss really it is ok. They do not need to know who I am."

"What!? That is ridiculous! Of course, they do! You are Pyrrha Nikos dammit!" 

"Who?" Jaune and Emerald both said as Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Are you two fools try8ing to tell me you really do not know who the four-time Mistral champion is?" The girl Weiss? Asked as Jaune and Em blinked owlishly at her none of them moved an inch neither of them showed any recognition of the name as she paused.

"I do not believe it. I do not know what I am dealing with here." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Pyrrha we should not associate with them-"

"Wait a second," Emerald said, narrowing her eyes at Pyrrha as she gasped.

"Jaune! That's her!"

"Her who?"

"Her! The one you love!" Em said as Pyrrha frowned her earlier smile evaporating as-

"Who-"

"The cereal girl! You know the one on the boxes of Pumpkin Pete's!? You know out best breakfast!"

"It really should not be your best breakfast... of you  _ any _ breakfast it is not good for you..." Pyrrha said as-

"Wait? It is you! You are on the cereal! Since when did you fight?" Jaune asked genuinely confused as-

"I... what?" Pyrrha blinked again more confused than before as-

"Yeah, why the hell are you here cereal girl? This is a hunter school, not a mascot thing." Emerald said as Jaune saw Pyrrha's eyes narrow at his sister. 

"Easy there Em. It's ok if she wants to try out."

"I am not doing that! I am a champion!"

"Yeah right. And Jaune is going to be the winner of the Vytal tournament."

"Hey! I think I can make a shot."

"You are going to get your ass beat now come on! Before this poser tries to flirt with you." Em said pushing Jaune away from Pyrrha the champion glared down usually hating it when people did treat her like she was a champion but there was something about being so casually dismissed by a random student that probably could not hold a candle to her in a fight that just made her damn blood boil! 

"Excuse me! But I do think that I deserve an apology from you!" Pyrrha said blocking their path as she put her arm out in front of them stopping them from advancing as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"You two will not just walk away-"

"From you?" Emerald asked as she looked back  _ at  _ Pyrrha. The champion paused as she looked back she was blocking-

"Pyrrha?"

"Weiss?" Pyrrha paused and she had no idea what happened she swore she was looking at Jaune and Emerald but now? Now she had no idea what was happening with her!

"I... why am I blocking you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Why are you blocking me?" Weiss asked as Jaune and Emerald vanished as Em flashed Pyrrha a vicious smile as Pyrrha felt her temper rise. 

\-----

"You will make your landing strategy on the fly. I hope you make it." Ozpin said as Jaune froze.

"Wait what?"Jaune said before he was thrown into the sky!

"AHHH! HELP ME EM!"

"Jaune?!" Emerald shouted before she too was tossed into the sky the two teens screamed out as Em tried to get to her brother before a spear hit his hoodie!

"Jaune?!" 

"I'm sorry!" That bitch Nikos said as Jaune was flung through the forest. Em narrowed her eyes as she was sent crashing through the treeline her aura blocked her body from injury as she landed hard on her feet! 

Em screamed out in frustration as she rolled on the ground hitting her feet hard on the forest floor as she sighed. 

"Now I get to kill her. Or I think that I will make her suffer a bit before I do."

"Well now, what do we have here? The little sexy minx from back before the night is all mine?" The idiot with a mace said as-

"If you say another word you will die," Emerald warned as-

"I think I can make you sing." The boy said as he uttered the last words that he would ever speak in this life. 

\-----

"So... you are going to let me down right?" Jaune asked as the girl the so-called champion looked up at him. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at Jaune. She was waiting for Jaune's sister to come here but that did not seem to be the case so far. Jaune winced at the girl that stood below him. Jaune knew that he was at the mercy of the girl below him. 

"Yes, I am! I am going to let you down now Jaune." Jaune winced before he saw the spear glow black as it was suddenly yanked out of the tree!

"Oh hell no! HELP ME!" Jaune shouted screaming at the top of his lungs as he fell straight down!

"Oh god!" Jaune shouted as he fell down he screamed out before he was stopped by the amazon as she gripped him in her arms catching him princes style and smirking.

"So there, do you drop by often?" Pyrrha joked as she pulled Jaune closer to her as Jaune felt his eyes drop down to her chest. Jaune knew that he should not be looking at the woman's breasts as he turned away from Pyrrha. Jaune blushed as Pyrrha dropped him. Jaune landed well enough years of training to let him land hard as Pyrrha smiled at him.

"Aw, you are very handsome you know?" Pyrrha asked as suddenly jaune felt a chill go down his spine as he knew that he should run away...

\-----

"So... what do we do about that?" Nora asked as Ren paused he had no idea what had happened but he did not know what was going on either. 

There was armor scattered all over the forest floor. There were remains of someone or many more people scattered about. Broken plate mail shattered remains of armor all reminding him of a Grimm attack as he shook his head. 

"I think they got eaten? Ren, what do you think?" Nora asked as she poked around the armor. She jumped a bit, her skirt flirting up as she saw the broken spit covered pieces of armor. 

"I don't know if they made it that far Renny. I just want to know what happened here." Nora said as she saw Ren sighed. 

"I don't know either Nora but whatever happened here it was quick and brutal." The boy said as he frowned he noticed the signs of trouble as he rolled his eyes. 

_ They all died without putting up a fight. I don't know what would make people not fight back in the face of Grimm. Especially a trained hunter candidate. It's like they just walked into the Grimm for some reason? _

Ren sighed as a piece of chewed up metal brushed by his foot. He knew that people died but he did wonder why no one had come to help.

"I thought we were being watched by teachers. What happened to them?" Ren asked as he and Nora walked through the massacre sight.

\-----

"So you are from Mistal?" Jaune asked as he was pulled by Pyrrha into the forest. Jaune had to admit he was getting a bit scared and turned on by Pyrrha. Jaune was still staring at Pyrrha's ass making sure to not tear his eyes away from the only ass that could rival his sisters. Jaune had to admit that even if he was totally not security perving after his adopted sister's fat ass he was an ass man at heart. 

_ And that Mistral ass is the best that I have ever seen. _ Jaune said his eyes wide as dinner plates as he drooled. 

Pyrrha was well aware that the champion ass was shaking for him. Pyrrha grinned as she knew that she was getting his eyes all over her ass. Jaune's face was not even trying to hide where his eyes were following as she grinned. 

_ That's it. Keep staring at my ass like that Jaune. I know that you are loving every second of it. I can't believe that you are this easy to do. I wonder if Emerald is going to be jealous when she sees you staring at my ass when you won't even give hers the time of day. _

Jaune's eyes had gone to heaven, he was like a child in a candy store. 

"I like... I like..." Jaune said as Pyrrha rolled her eyes. 

"You like what Jaune? Do you have something to say? Is there something that you like to see?" Pyrrha asked, shaking her ass at Jaune as he gulped. 

"I like everything that I see," Jaune said before he slapped himself in the face.

"I mean! Boy, would you just look at that weather! You think that there are any Grimm around!? I think that we are lucky to not be attacked by any Grimm!" Jaune said as Pyrrha laughed she had this boy in the palm of her hands and if he was lucky maybe she would do a bit more than that later. 

"Jaune if you keep watching my back I don't think that you can keep an eye out for Grimm," Pyrrha said putting that extra  _ shake _ to her wide ass sashaying her hips making Jaune's mind go places that he did not expect it to as he gulped. 

"I! I... I have made my choice." Jaune said his eyes picking that Mistral booty over anything else as Pyrrha giggled. 

"I think that most men would make the same choice as you," Pyrrha said as she knew that she was going to be rubbing her ass in Jaune's face and then in Emerald's later on as she had her win already picked out.

"I wonder where the Grimm are? Have you seen any since we landed?" Pyrrha added she was not a champion for no reason, she had not seen a Grimm in over five minutes and she was wondering where the hell they all are?

"We are alone. I wonder what happened to them all?"

\-----

"Emerald!? Are you ok!?" Ruby asked as her, maybe not a friend but not an enemy Emerald came out of the forest.

"Holy shit Em! Are you ok!?" Yang asked as Em walked out panting covered in blood holding not one but  _ four?! _ Emerald had four relics in her hand as she walked forward. 

"I'm. Fine. I just had a rough day." Emerald said as she walked out she yawned, stretching her back she looked like she had been through hell but more like she had been dunked in blood and taken out of the other end still kicking and screaming. 

"You! You look like shit! You sure you are ok!?" Yang asked as she walked over and gave Emerald the once over. Checking her body for wounds but found the girl had none and her aura was just as charged as it should have normally been.

"You... where did you get all of that blood?" Yang asked as Em spat on the ground. 

"Not mine," Em said as she shook her head, she tried to work some of the blood and dirt out of her hair, as she walked past a shaking Ruby who spied her up and down.

"Your jeans! They are torn!"

"Thanks. I did not notice it." Em said as she looked around she was looking for Jaune and-

"Did you run into a Grimm?" A girl with amber eyes said Em paused as the girl who had an ass to equal her own with bright golden eyes soft pink lips and a worried expression on her face.

_ She's a potential rival. I must keep an eye on her. _ Em thought as she glared down at the girl before she rolled her eyes, she was done. She made those male idiots that thought just because she had a fat ass and liked to show it off that she wanted them to...  _ touch _ her ass. That ass was just for Jaune and she made sure that they knew that after she made them think that she was bending over naked for them all to run a train in the middle of the forests.

_ Where in the end the only thing that you ended up running into was the mouth of several large Grimm. I hope that it was all worth it in the end. _ Em thought as she looked around she had taken all of their relics they had gathered, Ozpin said that you needed at least one to be in Beacon as a real student. So she took all of them this way. He could not legally, according to him, kick her out and he would have to make an exception to his own rule and keep her in a team as a fifth member. 

_ Now I just have to hope that I am going to be on a team with Jaune. Or else the Grimm in this forest are never going to be hungry until I am. _ The young woman thought as she grinned...

\-----

"Lead by! Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said as the new team Juniper-em was led by Jaune. Jaune did not know what happened to have his sister have five damn relics but he was not asking any questions about it. He was just glad she was safe and sound, that was what mattered to him.

"Glad you made it Em. I was getting worried about you, you know?" Jaune asked as she rolled her eyes Emerald was giving her brother the silent treatment as even when she was covered in blood and dirt she still caught sight of his eyes looking at the Mistral slut's ass! 

"You have a wonderful sister Jaune! I hope that we get along as a team together!" Pyrrha said glaring daggers at Emerald she wanted the brown-skinned girl out of her sight and to get her as far away from Jaune as humanly possible! Now that she could do that now.

_ There are too many witnesses for now. Maybe if I can get her alone in the woods? Maybe I can give the Grimm something to eat and snack on? _ Pyrrha thought both her and Emerald were blissfully unaware of the very similar thoughts on the other's mind as Ozpin coughed.

"Led by Ruby Rose! Team Ruby!"

"What me?!" Ruby gasped as Yang picked her up in a big hug!

"There you go, little sis! I knew you could make it!"

"HMPPGH! I hope you are up to the task!" Weiss said as Ozpin coughed making sure he got the attention of all to see him. 

"Now can we all have a moment of silence for those that have fallen. Cardin Winchester, Sky, Thresh, and Ruseel have all fallen to Grimm. No one knows why they walked into that Grimm horde or why they took off all of their clothes before they did..." Ozpin paused before he shook his head going on as he sighed.

"But they all met their ends in the forest. We hope that you all learn from this as we have never... well we have never had anyone try to... fornicate with a Grimm before... please do not do this again. Dismissed." 

\-----

"Can you believe that someone tried to have sex with a Grimm Renny!? That's crazy!" Nora said bouncing in the Juniper-Em team dorm. Jaune saw the problem the second he walked in as-

"We are one bed short." He noted as Ren nodded.

"I see that. They only made beds for four people. We should get one but until then one of use will have to share-

"I'll do it!" Jaune and Ren blinked owlishly as Nora, Pyrrha, and Emerald all shot their hands up. 

"What do you mean?" The three asked each other none of them knew why the other had their hands up as-

"Me and Ren always sleep together! It's only natural!"

"No, we don't-"

"Quiet mister!"

"Me and Jaune are siblings!"

"And you are too old to be with him!"

"Am not!"

"Guys! Let's just call Glynda... for this... please?" 

  
  



End file.
